Will You Come To Me?
by Barra Arisa Sanguine
Summary: A question asked again and again with the same answer, always the same, no matter how the world changes. But when the world changes, new factors come into play and destroy everything. PyroIceman, JohnBobby. Mentions BobbyRogue. JohnRogue if you squint.


**Title: **Will You Come To Me?  
**Pairing: **John/Bobby, mentions Bobby/Rogue, Rogue/John is you squint.

**Words: **1,068

**Prompt: **Aiden's She Will Love You

**Warning: **Mentions character death, not sure who it could be.

_  
You say you're in love,  
Well cursive wrote this sonnet to the end  
You say you're in love but this heart still can't pretend  
Everything dressed in picturesque  
So perfectly aligned, will you come to me?  
Will you come to me?  
_

"Come on Bobby." John was smirking, staring at him, Zippo held in one hand, a note in the other. "You can't be serious."

Bobby opened his mouth to say something then just closed it and shrugged. There was so much left to be said, but he couldn't find the words for it. Finally, he managed. "I love her."

They were at Bobby's house in Boston, the night after Stryker's attack on the mansion. John didn't set the note on fire, instead he just dropped it, plopping down on Bobby's bed as if to consider what he'd just been told. "You love her, huh?" Mocking disdain was in John's tone and voice.

"John-" Bobby began, taking a step forward, arms out to try and do something, anything, to make this easier for his friend.

"Whatever man." Then John was standing, pushing past Bobby and out of the room, down the stairs, into the living room. As he hurried down the stairs he noticed all the pictures on the wall. Mom, Dad, two perfect kids, a dog named Spot, and a white picked fence. Everything was so middle America, so normal, so not Bobby. Bobby wanted this, John realized with a start. Bobby wanted the normalcy or it all, wanted to be like everyone else, wanted to fit in. To fit in he'd have to leave John, give up his powers, give up everything. John wondered if Bobby would ever come to his bed again.

_  
Kiss me quick I'm losing, well can we live forever?_

You say you're in love, well beauty slides this silhouette to screen  
Will you come to me?  
Will you come to me?

Kiss me quick I'm losing, well can we live forever?  
Kiss me quick I'm losing but I'm miserable still  


A quick text, the first communication between them in three months. John stared at the black on white words for hours before finally replying. 'I'll come to you.' Could they meet? Hell yes. Should they? That was another question entirely and John was thanking every deity he'd ever heard of that Bobby had only asked him the first one.

An hour later found John standing in their old room with Bobby, slightly disturbed that none of his things had been moved. "Hey." He didn't know what was between Bobby and Rogue, didn't care anymore, he was there, not her. Then he was kissing Bobby, the pair were on Bobby's bed.

"I was miserable without you." John wasn't sure who said it.

_  
She will love you through all the lies  
She will love you through your disguise  
She will love you through your demise  
And sing our lives forever  
Sing our lives together won't you?  
_

Rogue was always there, always faithful. Maybe that's why John was jealous, of her and of Bobby. He wanted Bobby to act with him in public as he did with Rogue, he wanted the kind of blind faithfulness that Rogue showered on Bobby. She had to know about their lies, she had pieces of him and Bobby running through her mind after all.

Then they'd been caught. Wolverine had come home, really no one had expected him for another two weeks, but since when had he done what anyone expected of him? John was halfway out the window, one arm wrapped around Bobby, their lips locked, and then the door had been busted in and Wolverine had him against a wall by his throat with Bobby on the other side of the room.

An incense had been left burning, to try and cover John's smell, the fire suddenly roared to life, Wolverine's claws slid through his skin. Then Bobby was shoving John out of the way, shouting at him to get out of there.

Spike had only been living at the mansion a few weeks, he didn't know John as anything other than Pyro and he didn't think. He acted as he'd been trained to act. Too bad for him John and Bobby did the same.

_Can you take me back so far away?  
Can you take me back so far away?  
There's something left...  
There's something left to say  
There's something left...  
You got something left to say  
_

"I love you."

He'd never said it, out loud. Ever. Staring down at the polished granite gravestone he said it for the first and last time. His hand was linked in Rogue's leather covered one, and she squeezed his hand back, always faithful. They hadn't given him the X-Men symbol, he'd been dishonored, he betrayed them, he wasn't an X-Man anymore.

_She will love you through all the lies  
She will love you through your disguise  
She will love you through your demise  
And sing our lives forever  
Sing our lives together won't you?  
_

That night Rogue, swallowing her own tears, had written a song for the modern-day mutant Romeo and Juliet. The older kids helped her with it: Kitty, Theresa, Jubilee, Piotr, the original X-Students. But they said that she had to be the one to ding it, even if Theresa's voice would have been better. She was the only one who knew them both, she was the only one who had never questioned her feelings for either of them. She was the only one who could do it, she still loved them both.

_She will love you through all the lies  
She will love you through your disguise  
She will love you through your demise  
And sing our lives forever  
Sing our lives together won't you?  
_

**A/N: Why did I write this when I **should **have been working on that **other** song fic to **_Three Days Grace's (I Hate) Everything About You? I have no idea, I started this one at about 6 this morning because my friend's little sister (who sleeps in the room next to the bedroom I was in) decided she was going to tear through her closet. So, I turned my music up, was reading Bobby/John fics and this came _**into my head. **


End file.
